


Born in Blood: Tomas Tod

by New_Elysia



Series: Born in Blood [1]
Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: 16th Century CE, Gen, Human, Murder, Pre-Canon, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/New_Elysia
Summary: So, you want to become a vampire? well I did mention a test, didn't I? you must either hunt down or deceive and kill your target.





	

A twig snapped, the sound reverberating through the small open clearing, causing Ignatius to lift his head from his meal. The short, stocky man in his grip struggled against the vampire’s iron like hold. Ignatius turned his head to see a man approaching from the tree line, a thin taper candle lit his way. The crimson eyed vampire watched quietly as the man approached. Ignatius could tell he was human, he hadn’t sensed any vampires nearby when he’d begun his hunt. The vampire’s well trained sight made out the man’s face, he was actually quite hansom. His eyes, which held darkness that made even the three hundred year old vampire uncomfortable, were a color that neared if not surpassed black. His skin was fair and looked nearly flawless, and his clothing clearly marked him as aristocratic, if not nobility of some sort. His inky black hair faded into the night where the candle’s dim light didn’t reach, and his lips were curled in a slight smile.

The young man stopped a few feet away, as if the distance of five or six fee would protect him from the vampire. The man’s dark eyes flitted to Ignatius’s victim, then back to the silver haired vampire. “What do you want, child?” Ignatius asked, his patience already wearing thin. To the vampire’s surprise, the man chuckled, “I’ve been looking for you, or well someone like you, for a while now.” The man said, the smile still creasing his lips. His eyed Ignatius’s blood stained lips and sharp fangs carefully, “oh out looking for vampires, are we? Ignatius questioned, “my dear boy, you are either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid, or perhaps both.” The vampire laughed, he then bore his fangs at the young male “understand this, I can kill you in less than a heartbeat and feel no remorse.” The silver haired male said, then he looked back over the male once more. He was tall, his body seemed slightly built from exercise but not hard labor. His inky black hair was cut short and slicked back. The candle flickered slightly as the onyx eyed human laughed. “Of course, but I came seeking a vampire for a request.” He was far too well spoke, only adding to Ignatius’s belief that he had to belong to a Nobel family.

The man in Ignatius’s grip once again renewed his struggles and began pleading for help. The stranger returned his gaze to the man, his gaze uncaring and unsympathetic. “But first, I will wait for you to finish your…” he paused, selecting the right word before speaking “meal” he said with a smirk. “Then we’ll talk. Ignatius shrugged, he really didn’t need someone telling him they’d wait. He’d make them wait regardless, he was hungry after all and a vampire did need to eat. The vampire bit back into the man’s throat and drank deeply, draining his victim in seconds. Once done, Ignatius dropped the corpse and turned his attention fully on the human. “So, what is it that you’ve come seeking from a vampire?” he asked, though it was just as simple to pick through the human’s thoughts. Ignatius would rather hear it from his intruder. He wasn’t exactly sated and still hungered for more blood, but he figured he’d give the human some time before deciding to tear his throat open to get to the delicious crimson running through his veins. The black haired male continued to smile as he spoke “I wish to become like you, to become a vampire. Ignatius shook his head, of course he’d have to deal with another like this. Did humans really think becoming a vampire made everything better? That it was that easy? Honestly, he wondered why Elysia hadn’t worked to subjugate the humans long ago. Ignatius chuckled then “really?” the crimson eyed vampire focused his sight on the human’s neck “well, if you really are willing to give up your humanity, there is both a price and a test.” He said, the man nodded “with my family’s resources, there is nothing that I am unwilling to pay.” The stranger’s eyes then flicked back to the body on the ground.

“And, if you are still hungry, I am willing to throw in a few servants, if you’d like.” Before the man could so much as blink, Ignatius dashed over to him with Vampiric speed. Though he didn’t lay a hand on the man, not yet anyways. The candle -flickered but stayed lit- with the sudden rush of air. “You have the guile to send those who so faithfully serve and assist you to their deaths, for your own befit? Ignatius asked with a grin, his fangs still elongated. The man said nothing as he nodded once. “Well, well” Ignatius face grew closer, the man could now smell the scent of blood on his breath “Perhaps” Ignatius began “you might just have what it takes, Tomas Tod.” The man blinked his onyx eyes, confusion over taking the smugness on his face for a brief moment, before he regained himself. “So, Vampires can read minds?” Tomas’s eyes met the vampires “or was that just a lucky guess?” Ignatius smirked “we listen to your thoughts, reading them would just be too boring.” He shrugged, “so, do we have our selves a deal.” Tomas then asked, bringing the conversation back into his own interests. “Not yet” the vampire said, a shadow passed over Tomas’s features “your offer is quite tempting – and I might just take you up on it- but I require something else.” Ignatius said “what is that? Tomas asked “I did mention a test, did I not?” he asked, Tomas nodded “you aren’t the first I’ve dealt with, nor will you be the last.”

The silver haired vampire then took in a deep breath and blew out the candle. Tomas’s sight was now completely eliminated “I need you to show me that you can handle doing exactly what I did.” Tomas blinked in slight confusion, though it was useless in the darkness. Was the vampire suggesting he must handle the darkness of night? Tomas hadn’t been fearful of the dark since he was just a small child. In fact, the shadows had become an ally to him, something he valued greatly. “No, not the dark, young one.” Ignatius said, reminding Tomas that his mind was currently an open book. “I need you to show me that you can kill like a vampire.” He said, though Tomas couldn’t see it, the vampire was grinning broadly “you must either hunt down or deceive and kill your target. Once you have, send for me at the town inn, I will be there till Midnight tomorrow night.” And with that, Tomas was alone in the dark clearing.

Em glanced up at her son as he approached the wooden table, her green eyes staring through the light brown bangs currently over lapping her eyes. The teenaged vampire wondered if there would ever be a way to change one’s hair color, she’d always thought she’d look much better with darker hair, perhaps black or some shade of dark red, burgundy, or a mix of both perhaps? “How was your hunt?” she asked as the vampire pulled out a chair “it was just lovely” Ignatius said as he sat down “I ran into a rather interesting young man.” He said, pausing when a woman came by to set two goblets of wine in front of them. It seemed that Em had decided to take it upon herself to order a head of his arrival. “Elaborate” the female said smoothly, then she took sip of her drink. “Seems he was out looking for Vampires, wanted to become one as it turns out.” Em cocked her head to the side “really?” she asked. Ignatius sipped at his own drink, alas it was not blood wine, but it would do. “Quite so, he even made quite the generous offer.” Em waited curiously as someone passed by their table, causing Ignatius to pause. Once the human was out of ear shot, he spoke “he offered up both money and his own servants, as meals.” Em’s lips curled up in a smirk, bemused by the offer of the human had come up with. “And I see no fledgling vampire, so his offer didn’t seem to interest you.” The silver haired vampire shook his head “I told him what I tell them all.” He gestured to Em with his cup “Hunt and kill like a vampire” they both said and unison. Ignatius chuckled “yes of course, you know the drill.” He said to his mother. “And they never can” Em said, which was tree. This wasn’t the first time a human had come to Ignatius looking to be turned. At first the younger vampire had simply refused them and went on his way. But then he made it more interesting for himself, he’d devised a test. One that no human had yet to pass for him, it wasn’t that they couldn’t hunt of deceive, it was that they couldn’t take the final step. Spilling blood with their own hands, none seemed capable of it, even when a few had killed, they couldn’t take the guilt. “I expect that he’ll just give up, he is just a lad after all.” The vampire finished off his wine, “I’m more than sure I’ll be leaving for London tomorrow without creating a new vampire.”

Ignatius and Em broke through the shrubbery at the edge of the clearing and walked into the open space. The sky was both over cast and moonless, just perfect for the silver haired vampire. At the other end of the clearing, a lone lantern broke the darkness of the moonless night. It had been set on a small tree stump close to the middle of the clearing, beside it stood Tomas. He was dressed entirely in black, only his pale skin and the whites of his eyes seemed to differ from the night. His onyx eyes seemed to light up upon seeing Ignatius “Ah, I was beginning to fear you would not come.” He said, the human walked forward, meeting the vampires halfway. “So, have you found and eliminated your target?” Ignatius asked “or are you out to waste my time, child?” Tomas smiled at them and then gestured behind himself, laying at the foot of the tree stump was a woman. She’d been bound and gagged, though she was still alive. “I thought you would like to witness the kill.” Ignatius and Em looked at each other, both equally shocked that the human had gotten this far and seemed egger to continue _‘seems you will be creating a new vampire after all.’_ Em said through telepathy, Ignatius said nothing as he looked over the human male. “So, this is your victim?” Ignatius asked as he stepped past the young male _‘be careful’_ Em warned, she was eyeing the knife strapped to the humans leg carefully. “Yes of course” Tomas said, amusement in his voice. This seemed to be a game for him, Ignatius looked down at the woman. Her deep blue eyes pleaded with him for help. Ignatius turned his head back to Tomas “well, what are you waiting for.” He snapped, “Kill her and complete your test, or are you too frighten to take another’s life?” Tomas seemed offended at the vampire’s last words, “impatient man I see” Tomas smirked “well I won’t waste any more of your time then.” Tomas turned and walked over, Ignatius backed away and gave the human room.

 

Tomas pulled the well sharpened dagger from the holster and lowered himself to sit on his haunches. The human then grabbed the woman by her dark brown hair. Her blue eyes closed and she let out a muffled whimper of pain from the rough treatment. Tomas pulled her head up forcefully, exposing her throat. The smile on his face didn’t even falter as he stabbed the blade into the side of the woman’s neck and ripped it across with ease. Blood sprayed from the open gash onto his clothing, but the human paid it now mind. Tomas released his grasp on her hair and let the woman’s body fall completely, a pool of growing crimson coated the ground beneath her. Tomas whipped the bloody blade and his hands on the woman’s dress and stood. He turned to face the two vampires. Em seemed amused while Ignatius showed little to no emotion.

“So, have I completed your test to your liking? Ignatius remained silent for a moment, unbeknownst to Tomas, he and Em were communicating through telepathy. Then Ignatius broke the silence “yes, yes you have.” He said, Tomas sheathed the blade “then shall we go back to my home to complete our little transaction, or would you prefer returning to the inn?” he asked, Ignatius thought it over for a moment before asking “is your home nearby?” Tomas nodded “just at the edge of the village, should be nothing more than a half hours walk.” Tomas said. Em nodded and Ignatius sighed “then we shall retire there for the time being.”

The door to Tomas’s chamber closed, cutting off both Vampire and human from the rest of the world for the time being. Ignatius watched the human closely, this was the first time any had passed his own test. The first time he’d had a human kill and feel nothing but glee. He could tell Tomas had enjoyed the act, it was written all over his face “how many did that woman make? I’m merely curious.” Tomas turned his head and looked at Ignatius “and what makes you think I have killed before?” the human asked “you feel no regret, I can see glee and pleasure in your eyes.” Ignatius began “your hand was steady, far to steady for a first kill.” Tomas smirked “I don’t need the ability to look into your mind to know you have taken the lives of many before her.” Tomas shook his head and spoke “honestly, I’ve lost track, to many over the years.” He chuckled “some I didn’t even know the names of, others I knew quite personally.” Tomas then cross his arms.

So, how will this work?” he asked, turning the conversation back to his own interests. The vampire walked over “I shall take you to the brink of death and then bring you back.” Ignatius said, “Meaning?” Tomas asked, Ignatius reached up and tugged the collar of Tomas’s shirt to the side “I will drain your body almost entirely of blood, feed my intent into the wound, give you my blood and you will die.” Ignatius saw a glint of fear in the human’s eyes. So there was something he feared, like all mortals, he feared death. But Ignatius gave it no mind “when I am finished, you will awaken as a vampire come the following evening.” Ignatius said “then, let’s get this over with.” Tomas said, Ignatius grabbed the man by his waist and pulled their bodies together. The vampire wrapped one arm around Tomas and the other tightly gripped Tomas’s raven black hair and tugged his head to the side. The vampire’s fangs elongated “are you absolutely sure of this? Once you undergo this change, there is no going back.” “Yes, I am, now bite me.” Tomas commanded, a smile wormed its way onto Ignatius’s lips and he opened his mouth.

Tomas gasped as the vampire’s needle sharp fangs pierced his skin, rich crimson flowed and the vampire did as he said. He drank until the human was on the cusp of death, out of curiosity, Ignatius took one last free peak into the man’s mind. As he drank, he sifted through memories and thoughts. He saw dozens of people all differing in age, sex, and appearance fall by Tomas’s hands. Though the first was always the clearest and he saw Tomas’s first victim, his own brother. Ignatius withdrew his fangs from Tomas’s near lifeless body, the human’s dark eyes stared emptily at him as he feel into death’s embrace. Ignatius pulled his hand from Tomas’s hair and bit into his wrist, drawing blood. He placed the bleeding wound to Tomas’s lips and allowed the blood to flow. As Ignatius laid the man on his bed, he briefly pondered on whether or not it was wise to have turned this man into something nearly immortal. But it by now it was too late, the deed had been done and all that was left to do was wait.

Tomas opened his eyes and glanced around, everything felt off. It was as if every sense in his body had been heightened to a new level. “How do you feel, young one?” a female voice asked, Tomas turned his head to see the female companion of the silver haired vampire. “Different” Tomas responded and sat up, he looked around and took notice that the other vampire was nowhere in sight. “If you’re wondering where Ignatius went, he had to leave to make it back to London.” The girl said, a smile creeping onto her face “he has quite the schedule to keep and a crew to manage.” She said, Tomas watched the younger stand from the chair that had been moved beside his bed. “Who are you?” he asked, the girl’s green eyes met his “my name is Em, Ignatius is my son.” She said. Tomas twisted his body and stood from the bed “and he is now your father, all other family relations are ignored in Elysia unless they are of Vampiric origin. Any human you once considered family is now separate from you, below you as a vampire.” She informed him. “I see” Tomas felt slight prick of something sharp in his mouth, fangs. Em smiled “don’t worry, you’ll grow used to those within a few weeks.” She patted the fledgling on the shoulder.

Em then turned “I’ll leave you to pack, we’ll be heading into London for a while.” “Why?” the young vampire asked “we need to begin your lessons.” She said, her tone becoming slightly stern “lessons?” Tomas asked “yes, Elysia is a society, a society of Vampires. We have our laws, customs, culture, and history. All of which you need to learn, as well as controlling your new abilities.” Tomas now seemed curious “Abilities?” Em smiled “yes, telepathy, Vampiric speed and strength, hunting and feeding, and of course, animorphing.” She said “just to name a few” Tomas nodded “when you’re ready, meet me in the main hall. I’ll have a carriage prepared and a meal waiting.” She said, as the vampire exited the room, she paused “and Ignatius and I are grateful for your offer from earlier.” She gave him a fanged smile and left him alone.

Tomas walked over to a nearby mirror and looked at himself, his reflection was still visible. Apparently some stories were completely false, the fledgling smiled and opened his mouth. A pair of long, needle sharp fangs seemed to have replaced his canines. He ran his tongue along one, feeling the sharp enamel. The fledgling vampire wondered how he’d be expected to hide them, after all it seemed the other two vampires had no problems doing as such.

Em looked around the main entrance hall of the home. It was lavishly decorated, though it hardly held a flame to the palaces she’d seen during her travels. But it wasn’t the décor or the furnishings that caught her attention, it was a painting, a portrait. Something so mundane for homes like this, “ready?” she blinked and turned her head to see Tomas standing there, “do you have everything you need?” she asked, “yes” Tomas said flatly, the elder looked over the two bags the fledgling chose to pack and take with him, she wondering how much he truly believed valuable in this home. “And you’ve had your meal” “yes of course, now shall we go?” Tomas asked, Em nodded and watched the fledgling turn for the door. Em on the other hand gave one last look at the portrait, though only long enough for it to click in her mind that the woman sitting next to the man in the portrait looked far to similar to the woman from the clearing.

 


End file.
